Will Meets Legolas
by Orlando-or-Lando
Summary: The title says it all. Please read & reveiw
1. Will meets Legolas

Legolas from the woodland realm and Will Turner meet  
  
We start our story off with Will and Jack. They have been on a long journey ( with the Black Pearl of course) to find unknown treasures. They have been at sea for two weeks.  
  
Will and Elizabeth are now married and she is bearing a child. She is being tossed around by the current. Lately the wind has really been kicking up. Jack in his usual rum happy mood stands on deck by the wheel with his not pointing north compass. But of course you know that it points him in the way that he wants to go. Will is talking to Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Cottons bird, and Marty (the midget). They are arguing about what Elizabeth's child will be. "No no no getting nausea in the morning is a sure sign of having a boy" says Mr. Gibbs knowingly. "Bring in the sails, brings in the sails raaaaaach" screech's Mr. Cottons bird agreeing.  
"I feel there is no way of knowing until it's born "Will said "Well clearly you've never been to Singapore. You drink 15 glasses of rum then burp 18 times and then she will be able to tell you what the child will be" Jack chimes in.. "No the child will be still born......" Marty says being interrupted by Anna-Maria. "Hoist the sails a storms acumen'" "Eye me lady" Jack chimes back "ALL HANDS ON DECK" yells Jack  
  
chapter Two will Come if I get Three reviews!! 


	2. legolas and gimli

We start our story off with Will and Jack. They have been on a long journey ( with the Black Pearl of course) to find unknown treasures. They have been at sea for two weeks.  
  
Will and Elizabeth are now married and she is bearing a child. She is being tossed around by the current. Lately the wind has really been kicking up. Jack in his usual rum happy mood stands on deck by the wheel with his not pointing north compass. But of course you know that it points him in the way that he wants to go. Will is talking to Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Cottons bird, and Marty (the midget). They are arguing about what Elizabeth's child will be. "No no no getting nausea in the morning is a sure sign of having a boy" says Mr. Gibbs knowingly. "Bring in the sails, brings in the sails raaaaaach" screech's Mr. Cottons bird agreeing.  
"I feel there is no way of knowing until it's born "Will said "Well clearly you've never been to Singapore. You drink 15 glasses of rum then burp 18 times and then she will be able to tell you what the child will be" Jack chimes in.. "No the child will be still born......" Marty says being interrupted by Anna-Maria. "Hoist the sails a storms acumen'" "Eye me lady" Jack chimes back "ALL HANDS ON DECK" yells Jack  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Legolas and Gimli are sailing to the never dieing lands. Though they have lost their way their spirits are up. "I killed 148" said Legolas "NO you didn't I did you killed 22!" Gimli said disdainfully. "The wind is really kicking up" said Gimli out of no where. "I've been seeing some weird weather with my elf eyes. But I didn't think it would be getting this bad!" says Legolas knowingly. "We'd better get to dry land then" says Gimli.  
  
Legolas caught a hint of worry in his voice and snickered at this. They rowed a good two hours before they finally reached dry lands. But they stumbled onto Orc-hi camp grounds. Luckily they were all asleep. But the smell was unbearable. As they slept Legolas and Gimli went around either chopping of their heads or cutting every limb off!  
  
They now have a camp ground and supplies. As they cleaned and piled up the bodies of the dead Orch-hi the wind was getting faster and faster. "We need to find a safe spot soon" said Legolas  
  
They searched for about an hour and found it. it was a cave by the water but it was as best as they could find. They sat there for most of the night. They once had to move because the water was coming in to the cave. At about two in the morning a huge clank came from outside.  
  
Gimli and Legolas traipsed out through the water which had receded most of the way. There was a boat out there in the water. A black boat with black sails that used to be crewed by the dammed and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out.  
  
The ship sailed back to the land. And out came the plank. A man (Who Legolas thought gay or drunk) slowly walked off. "Eye Anna-Maria do have any clue as is where we are?" says the man "No Capitan sparrow but they might!" Replied what Gimli thought must be Anna- Maria. Who was pointing towards Gimli and Legolas.  
  
Legolas grasped his bow and Gimli held his axe as more and more people came off the boat towards them. By twos they came out. Finally they were all circled around Gimli and Legolas. As everyone quieted a man came up towards the two.  
  
The Mans jaw dropped and so did Legolas'. It was like looking in a mirror.  
  
Chapter 3 WILL COME WHEN I GET4 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
